villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joseph Christiansen
Joseph 'Christ' Christiansen (Cool Youth Minister Dad) is one of the dateable dads in the 2017 Game Grumps visual novel video game Dream Daddy A Dad Dating Simulator. He lives next door to the main protagonist. His wife is named Mary and his four children are named Chris, Christie, Christian, and Crish. He works as a youth minister at the church down the street from the player. While he is generally liked by other characters in the game and he has a friendly demeanor, Joseph plays an antagonistic role due to him being a married father who cheats on his wife thus he has no positive ending, (unlike some of the other dads, you still have a relationship with Joseph in his bad end and you get dumped in his good one.) However a secret ending within the game shows Joseph as a murderous psychotic cultist who enjoys bringing misery to the dads (and anyone who gets in his way) in Maple Bay. Appearance Joseph appears to be in his early to mid 30s blond harried man with a lean built. His outfit are usually khaki pants and a pink polo shirt with a baby blue sweater that's slung over his shoulders. In the secret cult ending Joseph wears black clerical clothing. Regular Canon In Dream Daddy, Joseph is a date-able dad and can be found in the Dadbook (a dating website for dads), despite being married with children. Regardless of the ending, Josephs ending always ends on a negative note, he would either leave his wife for you or leave you to be with his wife. If you go on two dates with Robert and then choose Joseph as your dream daddy, Robert will confront you angrily on your third date with Joseph. He will state that he doesn't like or trust Joseph and adds " Joseph is a bad guy and I don't want him around you." and tells the player to "watch your back when you do. Because that guy will put a knife right in it." hinting there's more to him than he claims to be. Joseph, however brushes this off as "made a hasty decision" and that "That began and ended on the same day." Despite this claim it as a one night stand with Robert leaving him, the picture that can be found on Joseph's yacht implies otherwise. On this date you also have the option of sleeping with Joseph. While this is not enough to make him an outright villain of the game, his negative traits as well as bad endings lead him to being an antagonist of the game regardless. Cult Ending One of the biggest driving factors to him being a villain, however, is a secret "cult ending" that is currently inaccessible to the public. In this secret ending Joseph is revealed to be a cult leader where his base of operations of this cult is apparently deep underground of Maple Bay. Joseph shows his true colors to the player that he is generally a sick and twisted and murderous high priest of a cult that worships a being he describes as "Out there, in the dark of the sea, lies something that has been waiting to return for a hundred million years" ''that apparently started with his long dead ancestor and passed down to every generation. The god-like entity and the its nature is largely unknown, but its heavily hinted to feed off of negative emotions such as sorrow and shame. Quotes Gallery Images Cult-ending.png Cult leader jo.jpg Trivia *In the canon gaming, Robert strongly dislikes Joseph, hinting that Robert may had have an idea that Joseph was a darker character than he seemed. **In Robert's second date in the woods the Dadsona and Robert will hear an unnatural-guttural howl. Both Robert and Dadsona look around and from a far off distance and spot something that "looks human, but it's dragging something." In the Cult Ending, Joseph mentions that Robert will have a final visit from "The Dover Ghost" meaning Joseph was the "Dover Ghost" Robert was talking about. **This also concludes in the canon gaming, the Dadsona and Robert witnessed Joseph disposing one of his victims in the woods. **The symbol of the cult (a demon eye/compass) was tattooed on Roberts hand, mentioning it to him get a negative response calling it "a reminder" *The cult's symbol appears in the canon gaming as it can be found on a clock and a cross in Josephs office, further hinting his dark secrets. *The nature of the cult according to Josephs dialogue that "there, in the dark of the sea, lies something that has been waiting to return for a hundred million years." and, "showed the path to Jonah, my ancient ancestor, and it has shown the path to me," is nearly identical to various cults in H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, specifically The Esoteric Order of Dagon, from The Shadow Over Innsmouth. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Parents Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Video Game Villains